dcfandomcom-20200222-history
He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Vol 2 14
| StoryTitle1 = The Blood of Grayskull, Part One | Synopsis1 = On the island of , ran from memories of a crime that had come back to roost. She was most cursed among the , guilty of murdering on the night of the coup, one thousand years ago. wakes from her nightmare, unsure if she had dreamed of herself or someone else. She collects herself, focusing on her map. She seeks the way to Anwat-Gar. She packs her satchel to continue her journey, but senses someone nearby. She is surprised to find that her visitor is himself. Though she is pleased to see him (and ), she reminds that she had made it clear she wished to be left alone. Adam must admit that he has come to deliver the grave news that their father, is dead. He explains that he has taken an oath that he will not take the crown until is free of the . They walk together, and Adam explains the new state of affairs to his sister: 's transformation, the recruitment of the , and the new stronghold. Their father is dead and their mother has been marooned Off-world. It falls to Adam to lead the people out of the darkness - and to Adora, if she will join him. She refuses, admitting that while she wants to fight Hordak until her dying breath, it must be on her terms. She was the one who destroyed Grayskull's legacy as Despara, and the people will not forgive her for it. There is also the matter of the prophecy to be concerned about. Only one of the heirs of Grayskull is worthy to wield the . The had sacrificed Adora to solely so that Adam could become He-Man. Adam admits that he understands all that - which is why he wanted to give her something. It is a locket that had belonged to their mother. The gift brings Adora to tears, but she warns that he cannot ask her to take on this responsibility. Adam calls out that Teela has told him of what Adora intends. She wishes to go to Anwat-Gar to confront her nightmares, though the island is forbidden. He promises he has not come to stop her from that quest. He intends to join her on it. Adam presents her with a message from Teela explaining that she must allow Adam to come with her and keep her safe. She and Adam both love her, and one further gift will serve to guard her on her venture. Inside a cask, Teela has left Adora an ancient weapon of the Snake Men. Adora is grateful for both the weapon and the company, but warns that she still has demons to banish. Comfortingly, Adam responds that family is strength that even demons fear. As their quest continues, Adam and Adora encounter a Horde patrol, and bring it down together. Unfortunately, it is the third such encounter in a short time, and Adam worries that they cannot risk further detection. Their passage might be safer by sea - even though the is also Horde-patrolled. Upon their arrival there, they see that Hordak's has made its mark there too. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ( ) * Supporting Characters: * ( ) Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}